


Describe an electronic device in the future that you won't know how to operate.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cell Phones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco just can't get the hang of his new cell phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describe an electronic device in the future that you won't know how to operate.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

“I don't understand this bloody contraption!” Draco huffed, slamming a fist down on the table at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry laughed quietly at his lover. Draco glared at him. “It's OK, love. You'll get it eventually.”

Draco shifted his glare to the small electronic device on the table in front of him. “Remind me again why I'm even trying.”

Harry gave the blond a sweet smile. “So that we can easily keep in contact with our friends.” Draco simply continued to glare at the object of his current ire. “Hermione converted cell phones for all our friends to run on magic so we could all call each other.”

“Why can't we just keep using owls?”

“Owls take days, or even longer sometimes, to go back and forth. Cell phones are instantaneous,” Harry explained. “Plus owls can be intercepted. These phone calls can't be.” Though Harry knew his last statement wasn't exactly true in the Muggle world, he was confident that wizards hadn't figured out how to listen in on phone calls yet. In fact, very few even knew what a phone was.

Draco pouted at the brunet. “I like my owl.”

Harry grinned. “I'm not saying you can't still use him. I'm just saying you should use the cell phone more.”

Draco sighed and picked up the Muggle device. “Alright, fine. Run me through the steps again.” Harry's grin widened.


End file.
